Le silence et le feu
by Freya noren
Summary: Un peu dépitée par le début d'infinity war, j'ai décidé de faire une courte fic ou Loki s'en sort bien mieux pour le coup. histoire complète, mais si cette histoire vous plait je continuerai sur plusieurs chapitres car j'ai pas mal d'idées et je la switcherai en romance et OC ! ;-)


Bien dépitée par la mort de Loki a 5 minutes du début d'infinity war, j'ai décidé de faire une histoire courte, celle de Loki qui trompe Thanos et reussi a s'enfuir. Elle est

censée être complète, mais si elle vous plait je pense que je ferai d'autres chapitre car j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite! :-)

Donc voilou aucun perso ne m'appartient, et pardon pour les fautes d'ortho! ;-)

Le silence et le feu.

un amoncellement de feraille en tout genre avait ravagé le sol du vaisseau durant la terrible rix qui avait décimé la pluspart des habitants d'Asgard en partance pour la Terre.

parmis ce fatras infernal, un tuyau avait roulé parmis les confettis de décombres qui parsemaient le sol et les centaines de cadavres démembrés. Il était brûlant, comme a peu près tout ce qui avait été détruit et rongé par le feu a bord du vaisseau.

Mais cela n'avait pas empéché le dieu de la tromperie de s'y cacher lorsque les choses avaient commencer a se gâter.

Loki, assis le dos contre le tuyaux regardait dans le vide. Ses deux mains posées contre sa bouche, il tremblait.

Et pourtant en cet instant d'extrême tension, il arriva tout de même a suffisamment se concentrer pour projeter une ultime illusion, qui il l'espérait arriverai a faire tourner les talons de ce visiteur inattendu.

L'avatar de Loki gravit les marches en feu qui menaient directement a son bourreau et a ses multiples enfants sortis tout droit des ténèbres.

Le dieu de la malice voyait a travers les yeux de sa propre illusion, en face a lui se tenais l'incarnation de toutes ses craintes. Celui qui avait en un battement de cils détruit tout ce qui restait de son peuple, de sa vie.

Celui que Loki avait presque réeussi a oublier depuis toutes ces années l'attendait comme pour un sordide rendez-vous en le toisant de toute sa hauteur...

Thanos, le titan fou, revenu prendre son dû.

Récuperer le tesseract en douce lors de la destruction d'Asgard avait été un bien mauvais calcul pensa Loki.

Et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, le dieu de la tromperie se sentait coupable.

Coupable et planqué. Planqué comme un lâche, planqué comme un enfant. N'entendant que les propres battements de son coeur et

les derniers cris des mourants autour de lui ...comme des fantômes dans la nuit.

Il ne voulait pas voir Thor mourir. Mais il allait mourir. Le titan avait déjà commencé son oeuvre en tentant

de broyer la tête de son frère, lentement, très lentement.

Face a cette torture, Loki n'avait pas tenu plus de dix secondes avant que son avatar ne soumette finalement le tesseract a la pire menace que l'univers n'ai jamais connu. Il tendis l'artefact a Thanos, tentant de cacher sa culpabilité au yeux de Thor.

Il aimait Thor, il l'aimait malgré tout ce qui les avaient séparés.

Malgré la jalousie, malgré ces atouts que Loki lui enviait tant, ceux d'avoir été le plus hardi et le plus admiré. Le plus confiant, le mieux bâtis, empreint d'une naïveté qui faisait de lui un bienheureux. Et Loki lui avait aussi envié sa Jane. combien de fois Loki avait rêvé d'être aimé...au point ou il avait fini par tellement se sentir délaissé, délavé par la brillance de Thor, et noyé dans son ombre qu'il en devînt mauvais. Il avait finit par se haïr lui même d'être devenu ainsi. Pour finalement abandonner tout espoir de pouvoir plaire un jour et de récolter un peu de tendresse.

Mais il l'aimait Thor malgré tout, malgré son egocentrisme, malgré son écrasante popularité. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait enlevé...

Il aimait Thor comme il aimait sa mère, comme il aimait son père.

Thor, son frère...il était tout ce qui lui restait.

Son coeur se serra lorsque Thor ouvrit sa bouche en sang a la vue du tesseract.

"Tu es le pire frère de l'univers" Cracha-t-il a moitié sonné en découvrant l'artefact que Loki tendis a Thanos.

le titan fou prit le tesseract entre ses doigts immenses le regardant de ses yeux noirs comme le vide.

L'illusion de Loki tenta de rassurer Thor mais en vain. "Mon frère...le soleil brillera pour nous a nouveau..je te le promet!". Il semblait a Loki que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas tenter de ménager la chêvre et le choux avec lui. Tenter de le rassurer.

Mais ces mots sonnèrent creux pour le dieu du tonerre. Sa foi en Loki était désormai et a jamais détruite, une ultime trahison...celle qui venait de couter la vie a son peuple.

Alors Loki caché dans son tuyau inspira un grand coup, et son avatar tenta de poignarder le titan dans une attaque frontale et peu discrète.

Le dieu de la malice conaissait la puissance de Thanos, de plus Loki étant un savant tacticien,

il savait ce geste totalement absurde et inutile...mais il voulait gagner du temps...du temps pour réfléchire.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, Thanos le stoppa net dans son action.

Alors le titan se saisi de l'avatar de Loki avec sa grosse main si puissante. (Du moins il crût se saisir de Loki, car les illusions du dieu de la tromperie n'aparaissaient pas dans l'air mais bien dans le cerveau des gens, trompant touts leurs sens).

Thanos, commenca a lentement broyer le cou du semi géant des glaces avec un sourir de satisfaction sur le visage. Il ignorait qu'il broyait de l'air,

Tout comme Thor, tout comme les enfants de Thanos... tous grugés par une parfaite illusion.

Mais Loki, directement relié a sa simulation se sentit étouffer pendant de nombreuses secondes. Il fut pris de panique, puis il senti sa volonté plier sous la redoutable force du poing de Thanos.

Il étouffa un sanglot d'horreur lorsque il sentit la colonne vertebrale de son avatar se briser en un sordide bruit. Des larmes coulères de ses yeux ecquarquillés le long de ses joues. Loki c'était senti mourir.

Il n'entendit plus que Thor hurler, mais la brutalité de sa mort fictive l'avait plongé en état de choc.

Un silence suivit les cris de Thor. Alors que, comme si il voyait les événements se dérouler au ralentis, Loki vit Valkirie arriver vers lui en courant de manière furtive, sans un bruit.

Elle le saisit par le bras et l'arracha a sa cachette avec une grande force sans qu'il n'ai eut le temps d'emettre la moindre resistance.

Sans se faire réperer par Thanos et sa clique, elle arracha l'épée du corp inanimé de Heimdall et marmonna une phrase inaudible pour Loki.

Le bifrost s'ouvrit sans que Loki ne comprennent comment Valkirie eut le pouvoir de réaliser un tel

tour de force. Lors de leurs ascension, une immense onde choc traversa soudainement le couloir du bifrost.

Loki réalisa que le vaisseau ou se trouvait son frère venaient d'exploser et n'était plus.

Il s'accrocha de toutes ces forces a Valkirie mais touts deux furent balayés par l'onde de choc, il la lâcha et elle disparut de sa vue.


End file.
